


she; herself

by fiqueligia



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Antoinette/Netta - centric, Gen, Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar - Freeform, happy birthday toiy!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Antoinetta adalah seorang pengambil keputusan.K rated | IC/Canon | Netta-centric





	she; herself

**Author's Note:**

> Harvest Moon ~Grand Bazaar~ (c) Natsume Inc

Kebetulan Antoinetta punya banyak waktu luang hingga bisa dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan, salah satunya: membereskan kamar.

Netta memulai pekerjaan ini dari sudut ruang, lalu berlanjut ke kaca jendela, tali hiasan kerang yang tergantung dekat lampu, sampai bagian dalam lemari belajar. Karena banyak bagian yang harus dibersihkan, Netta terpaksa memindahkan beberapa barang. Salah satunya adalah buku. Netta sedikit kesulitan untuk menyimpan buku-buku tersebut. Sebab buku semenjak sekolah dasar masih Netta simpan beberapa. Pun buku saat sekolah menengah pertama hingga tingkat atas.

Netta merasa ruang geraknya menjadi sangat terbatas akibat tumpukan buku dalam kardus dan lemari. Dan akhirnya, Netta memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran ayah, yaitu memindahkannya ke gudang. Kata ayah, nanti itu bisa ditukar mangkuk atau minyak goreng di toko Gretel saat _grand bazaar_. Agak sedih sih, tapi ... ya sudahlah.

Kalau ingat buku-buku itu, Antoinetta jadi ingat betapa kerasnya ia belajar dulu. Netta menghafal sambil berteriak, Netta menulis sampai tangannya kaku, Netta membaca sampai kerongkongannya kering; tapi, ayah membiarkannya, bahkan mematikan televisi meski itu adalah acara favorit beliau. Ayah Claude bilang, tidak ingin mengganggu Netta. "Biar pintar," katanya. Dan Netta mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dari usaha kerasnya: ucapan selamat dari ayah tercinta.

Dan karena buku-buku usang itulah, Antoinetta bisa mencapai tahap ini.

Di dalam lemari belajar, Netta menemukan binder di antara tumpukan kertas. Baunya sedikit berbeda dari yang dulu. Tapi halaman pertamanya masih lembar pembatas bergambar **beruang salju musim panas** bermerk Harvest.

Lalu, Netta membuka halaman selanjutnya.

Ada banyak tulisannya. Ada banyak tulisan teman-temannya; Sherry, Daisy, Lauren, Gretel, bahkan Hansel dan Ivan. Dulu mereka punya kebiasaan untuk bertukar biodata satu sama lain. Jadi, meski sekarang terpisah, Netta masih punya sesuatu tentang mereka. Yang suatu saat akan menjadi bukti, bahwa Netta memiliki masa kecil yang amat berharga.

Di antara tulisan-tulisan yang membawa benih kenangan, Netta menemukan lembaran yang (Netta rasa) ia tulis dengan perasaan. Tulisan itu ditulis dengan pensil, jadi agak pudar. Tapi Netta masih bisa membacanya. Tata bahasanya masih acak-acakan, tapi Netta paham maksudnya. Bagaimana mau tidak paham? Itu 'kan Netta sendiri yang tulis!

Tulisan itu ... Netta rasa, ia tulis ketika bimbang untuk menentukan sekolah mana yang akan ia pilih. Saat itu Netta masih kecil, Netta masih naif. Netta masih bodoh (sekarang juga tidak ada bedanya, sih).

Netta yang terbiasa diberi kesempatan untuk memilih apa yang diinginkan, dengan bodohnya menyalahkan pilihan ayah. Oleh ayah, Netta dibesarkan untuk menjadi seorang pengambil keputusan. Netta dididik untuk menjadi anak yang bisa hidup tanpa ketergantungan. Tapi, di saat-saat krusial seperti ini, hak yang Netta miliki diambil oleh ayahnya. Dan di situ, Netta tertekan. Netta kecewa. Padahal keputusan inilah yang akan menjadi penentu masa depannya.

Lalu, hal-hal terjadi seiring bertambahnya waktu. Sama seperti apa yang Netta tulis dalam kertas itu.

Pertemuan dengan orang-orang yang menginginkan kepedulian dan perhatian dari orangtua mereka, membuat Netta membuka mata.

Netta mulai bisa untuk menerima.

Bahkan, sekarang, bertahun-tahun setelah penyesalan itu ditulis, Netta merasa bangga.

Netta bangga bahwa ia pernah menjadi salah satu dari siswi akademi di Zephyr Town. Kini, sekolah yang pernah ia tolak mati-matian itu menjadi favorit dan salah satu yang terbaik. Dan itu semua, berkat pilihan ayah.

Netta bersyukur bahwa ia telah dididik oleh pengambil keputusan terbaik yang pernah ada.

Berbeda dengan dulu, kini, Netta telah menjadi pemegang kuasa penuh atas pilihan yang akan dirinya ambil.

Sekarang, Netta bisa memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

—termasuk memilih bekerja menjadi seorang penjahit, bahkan ... perancang busana gaun pernikahannya dengan Dirk.

* * *

**Antoinetta adalah Seorang Pengambil Keputusan**

Karena baginya, keputusan terbaik, selalu ada di depan mata.

[ mungkin hanya terhalang cahaya senja,

atau mungkin ...

tertutup kabut fajar ]

* * *

> Halo ... hujan deras sore ini. Khas hujan di bulan Juli. Bahkan terlalu biasa untuk dibilang biasa. Semua _selalu_ seperti ini.
> 
> Bahkan di awal masa remaja.
> 
> Waktu cepat berlalu. Rutinitas masih tetap sama. Gumpalan pikiran semenjak awal semester lalu, ingin kausimpan—atau sembunyikan dahulu. Otakmu terlalu jenuh untuk semua hal biasa ini. Sudah terlalu banyak pilihan untuk dipertimbangkan. Sudah terlalu banyak perasaan untuk diluapkan. Tapi semuanya tidak berujung pada penyelesaian. Kau merasa kosong. Kau merasa hampa.
> 
> Kau lupa rasanya bahagia.
> 
> Kau menjadikan yang semu sebagai pelarian. Kau membuat kebohongan-kebohongan baru untuk dijadikan pembenaran.
> 
> Hidupmu penuh penyesalan.

**[she; ** **Antoinetta** **, 1****5** ** tahun]**

.

.

.

> Tapi,
> 
> Kau belum mencari kebahagiaan itu di antara selipan buku novel yang belum kaubaca. Kau juga belum mencarinya di tengah obrolan keluarga. Juga di sayur tumis yang kaumasak tadi siang. Atau di bulu-bulu kucing yang beterbangan.
> 
> Mungkin kebahagiaanmu ada di depan mata—hanya saja kau terlalu malas mengakuinya. Mungkin kebahagiaan itu bisa kautemukan di pagi setelah fajar, atau bahkan, ketika kau menyulam gaun di dua per tiga malam.
> 
> Halo ... hujan deras sudah berhenti. Khas hujan di bulan Juli. Bahkan terlalu biasa untuk dibilang biasa. Semua _tidak_ selalu seperti ini.
> 
> Antoinetta, hidupmu luar biasa.

**[herself; ** **Antoinetta** **, 2****5** ** tahun]**


End file.
